


Where Adventure Leads

by Kalla_Moonshado



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Master/Apprentice, Mutual Pining, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalla_Moonshado/pseuds/Kalla_Moonshado
Summary: A new spell Khadgar is creating piques Medivh's curiosity - and it leads to secrets they have both kept until now.





	Where Adventure Leads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aluneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluneth/gifts).



> Tooth-rot fluff for a tumblr prompt.
> 
> From eversong: Medivh & Khadgar for number 1... please :3c  
> 1\. “Come over here and make me.”

Khadgar was tired.  He spent a lot of his time tired, but he was determined to finish this book tonight.  He shifted his gaze to the “read” and then the “unread” halves of the tome, and sighed.  He picked up his pen again, and dipped it into the ink bottle, tapped it, then began taking notes, drawing the sigils to form the spell he was crafting.

“Khadgar.” Khadgar jumped, ink splattering across one of the lines of abjuration runes. He swore, then looked up at the source of the voice.

Medivh didn’t look amused.  “Do you have any idea how late it is, Young Trust?”

Khadgar shook his head, looking up at one of the windows. “Um. Somewhere around midnight?”

One of the Magus’ brows rose. “Midnight was at least two hours ago.”

Khadgar set his pen down. “Did you need something, Magus?”

“Medivh.”

Khadgar sighed. “Did you need something, Medivh?”

“Well, no. I came down to find one of the bestiaries, only to find you here.” Medivh entered the library proper and came to stand behind his apprentice, looking down at the splotched notes. He tapped one of the runes that wasn’t splotched. “This should be Rahdio, not Dagazh,” he pointed out. “And…” he lifted an eyebrow. “Did you … mean Ingwuzh, or did you mean something else… wait.. Wunjo?”  He turned his head to look at Khadgar. “What exactly are you trying to do…?”

Khadgar blushed, glad the other runes were obscured now. “N-nothing major, just…”

Medivh’s eyebrows furrowed. “Joy. Transformation. New Beginning – or Fertility.  A love spell?”

Khadgar looked stunned and his blush spread to his ears.

Medivh looked back at the runes. “Protection, Defense, Necessity – or Compulsion…? Perth…” he turned his head. “A secret.”

Khadgar shivered, looking up at Medivh. “It’s nothing, really. Just…”

“Have you completed the circle?”

“Yes,” Khadgar replied quietly.

“And the components?”

“Yes,” Khadgar whispered.

Medivh grinned. “And the somatic?”

Khadgar mouthed the word, “Yes.”

“Incantation?”

Khadgar nodded.

“Target?”

Khadgar blushed, almost cringing.

“Show me,” Medivh requested.

Khadgar shook his head, violently.  Medivh stepped back. “Khadgar, Young Trust.” Khadgar looked up, his face nearly purple, his ears tinged red. “Show me.”

Khadgar got to his feet, reluctantly, dug in the satchel on the table and pulled out his chosen components.  Crushed lapis, powdered jade. Dragon’s Blood incense. Kingsblood buds.  He used a gentle puff of air to clear the floor at his feet, then began laying the circle in entwined lapis and jade, set the incense, wound the runes in lapis, jade or the Kingsblood, crushed as he worked.

Medivh watched, his dark eyebrows lifting, until Khadgar nudged a few stray grains of lapis, a shifted bit of Kingsblood, and lit the incense, then stood in the circle.

He looked up at Medivh, and his eyes pleaded “don’t make me do this…” Medivh ignored the baleful look and gestured.

Khadgar sighed and closed his eyes, murmuring under his breath, his hands moving gracefully as he called power to them. The incantation was as sweet as song, murmured as it was, and Medivh tilted his head to try to catch the words. He could see the power in Khadgar’s hands, could feel it build and it stirred something in his heart and soul.

Khadgar’s eyes lifted, glowing slightly, the exact color of the lapis around him. He met Medivh’s eyes, and held them. And released what he had called.

Nothing happened.

Medivh tilted his head, frowning. “I think you may have had something missing.”

Khadgar shook his head. “No, I’m… It felt… it worked, Master.”

“And how do you know this?” Medivh asked him softly.

Khadgar blushed, shifting uncomfortably as he gingerly stepped from the circle, through the haze of the incense. Medivh watched him take the cautious steps and blinked. His eyes lowered, and Khadgar followed the gaze, shifting his arms and turning so his discomfort was not so obvious. “I just… know,” he said finally, leaning on the table for support.

Medivh frowned. “Tell me.”

Khadgar raised his eyes, then let them run down Medivh’s body. His blush intensified to the point where he was nearly glowing with it as he realized that Medivh should have the same issues he was.

Medivh shifted uncomfortably as he waited for Khadgar to answer. The bestiary he had come down for was going to have to wait. He really should be away from the young man staring at him so intently. It was bad enough that he was enamored with his student, but just watching him cast that spell had made him wonder … things.  Most mages’ eyes glowed during intimacy. Medivh began to wonder if Khadgar’s would glow that lovely oceanic blue color or if they would glow violet or even the faint green that lit his irises. What would those lips feel like if he kissed them? And oh right now he longed to find out.

Khadgar swallowed, and Medivh watched his throat work, wondering what the skin there tasted like.  He frowned, shook off the thoughts and raised his eyebrow. “Young Trust,” Khadgar’s gaze jumped back to his eyes. “Tell me.”

Khadgar took a deep breath, lifted his head a little and opened his mouth. “Come over here, and make me,” he challenged.  Challenged? Or invited?

Medivh tried to glare at the insolent answer, but found himself crossing the space between them, one hand darting out to grasp Khadgar’s chin, the thin wisps of his fledgling beard making his fingertips tingle. He tilted Khadgar’s head so he could meet the pale blue eyes – to find they had darkened, his pupils slightly blown.

And it clicked. “You seduced me,” he murmured, trying to force his hand to release Khadgar’s chin, to step away.

“You’ve been infuriating,” Khadgar murmured. “I never meant this to happen this way.”

Medivh stared at him for a long moment, then sighed. “Well then. The library isn’t the place for this.” His hand slid down Khadgar’s arm, and he tugged at his student’s wrist.

“Master,” Khadgar said, quickly. “I really didn’t mean for this to—“

“We can discuss this later,” Medivh said sharply. And led him upstairs.

~*~*~

Khadgar sighed, still trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t expected Medivh to go along with this entire mess, thinking the Magus would retreat to his room, leaving Khadgar to deal with the consequences of his spell on his own.

Medivh’s arm snaked under him, then pulled him closer. “Now,” he said quietly, his own breathing still slightly faster than usual. “Explain.”

“I’m in love with you,” Khadgar said, his heart sinking.

“I know that, but why did you do what you did?” Medivh insisted.

“Because I tried to – wait you _knew_?” Khadgar spluttered.

“Of course I knew,” Medivh replied quietly. “It was always in your eyes, your shy smile. How could I not know?”

“Why did you never say anything?” Khadgar asked.

Medivh laughed softly, his hand pressing against Khadgar’s head so it lay on his shoulder. “Oh, my dear Young Trust. I thought it was infatuation. Reverence for your teacher.” He ran a hand through Khadgar’s dark hair, brushing back a bit of the white streak from his face. “I thought … well. Your reactions were typical teenage affairs.” He lay his head back and stared upwards. “I had no idea it ran so deep that you would do this.”

Khadgar was quiet for a long moment.  He lifted his arm and slid it over Medivh’s chest. “It’s not infatuation,” he said softly. “I hold you in reverence, yes, but it goes beyond that. When you’re near me, my heart is lighter. My stomach flutters. I want to spend time with you – just to be near you, when we’re not working.” He blushed. “Not that I don’t enjoy that, as you are a hard taskmaster, but you are also a compassionate one. You drive me to become more than I am.”

Medivh smiled, tilting his head to rest against Khadgar’s. “You chase away my loneliness, Khadgar. You’re so bright and inquisitive and your smile brightens any room we’re in.”  He brushed a kiss to Khadgar’s temple. “And now, at the end of a day and things are… warmer than usual, we no longer need to go our separate ways, hm?”

Khadgar blushed. “I… Uh…”

“Let us explore the unknown, together,” Medivh murmured. “Let us see where this adventure leads us.”


End file.
